La lluvia es inusual
by Ade-AndaRio
Summary: Sumergido en acontecimientos inusuales Silver comprende lo que realmente significa Blaze para él. "Pero no hay tiempo para el amor en este caos".


**Capítulo 1. Indagando**

Me pregunto en qué estará pensando mientras contempla con la mirada perdida.

No es un buen escondrijo el que hemos elegido, pero al menos nos mantiene a salvo de empaparnos. Apoyada contra una de las paredes de aquel edificio casi derruido, del cual sólo queda como vestigio y esqueleto su castigada estructura, Blaze mira como la lluvia arremete con fuerza en el exterior. Esto no suele ocurrir muchas veces, me refiero a que se ponga a llover; en esta tierra casi estéril, medio consumida por una imparable destrucción, todo suele ser fuego y llamas, la tierra es abrasante bajo los pies, y el aire caliente se hace tan pesado que a veces parece que se vuelva sólido y no puedas lograr respirarlo. Pero cuando el clima cambia, esta humedad es bien recibida, si bien es cierto que esta agua no se puede beber, tal y como es fruto del vapor de los gases nocivos que el suelo vomita desde lo más profundo de su ser y que contaminan las nubes. No me importa mucho. No supone un gran problema cuando tenemos otros medios para conseguir agua bebible, aunque sí es un poco difícil obtenerla por su escasez.

Pero si todo esto se me hace tan soportable y llevadero es porque tengo a Blaze a mi lado.

Ella lo es todo para mí, y no es porque en este mundo desolado no pueda encontrar más compañía que esta muchacha; no me estoy aferrando a un clavo ardiendo, ni mucho menos estoy intentando contentarme con lo único que hay. No soy alguien muy conformista que digamos y a duras penas puedo tolerar lo que me desagrada. Para que engañarnos, estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad que la compañía se me hace una amiga muy extraña. Por eso suelo pensar que Blaze es especial. Bueno, en realidad de eso no tengo la menor duda. Debe de serlo para haberse conseguido introducir de este modo en mi vida.

Porque esta chica no sólo es mi amiga, sino también mi compañera, tanto de lucha como de fatigas; mi rival en contadas ocasiones extrañas, mi camarada y mi brazo derecho, mi consejera, mi soporte y mi fuerza. El sentimiento se hace confortable cuando en medio de la batalla comprendo que tan sólo me tengo que preocupar de mí mismo; no hay necesidad de que vigile por ella, porque es capaz de cuidarse sola. Tener a alguien a quien proteger es impensable cuando a duras penas puedes protegerte a ti mismo y eso también debe de pensar ella. Por eso se hace agradable luchar a su lado y eso es lo que en un comienzo nos llevó a confiar el uno en el otro: la necesidad de unir fuerzas y cubrirnos las espaldas.

Al principio era solamente eso: necesidad, y ninguna otra cosa más. Yo no era muy bueno entablando conversaciones y Blaze… Bueno, Blaze simplemente no se molestaba en ser amable. El único sentimiento que nos invadía era el respeto mutuo y algo de envidia recíproca por nuestro poder. Sí, mi inmadurez era la causante de que quisiera medirme con ella y convencerme una vez más de lo especial y necesario que era para este mundo. Y ella debía de sentir algo parecido, pero con la diferencia de que en su caso era el orgullo lo que la movía. Blaze no puede evitar responder a los desafíos por cuestiones de honor personal, aunque creo que me podría haber ignorado fácilmente.

Pero el tiempo tiene una manera increíble, cuanto menos curiosa, de cambiar y las cosas, y así se vieron transformados, también, mis sentimientos. Extrañas emociones han comenzado a invadirme de una manera inusual, no sé si de manera lenta o súbita; no sabría explicar cómo o cuando comenzó todo esto exactamente. Sólo sé que me son totalmente desconocidas, porque nunca antes las había experimentado; ilógicas, porque no tienen razón de ser ni las comprendo; oportunistas, porque cual groseras forasteras se han invitado ellas solas sin contar con mi consentimiento. Ante todo, estas extrañas emociones son realmente turbadoras. Pero no por ello desagradables, todo dependiendo de cómo se experimente.

Es entonces cuando noto mi corazón más pesado, y parece que el panorama exterior refleje realmente como me siento. La lluvia puede ser un cambio bienvenido, puede ayudar a relajarte y puede reconfortarte. O en cambio, a despertar una terrible melancolía y de pronto y sin previo aviso hechas de menos algo.

Porque a parte de significar todo lo que he mencionado antes, Blaze también es mucho más…

Sigo observándola y preguntándome que ideas estarán ocupando su mente. Intento indagar. Soy un poco egoísta proponiéndome descubrir sus pensamientos cuando yo mataría si con ello consiguiera que no adivinara los míos. No me avergüenza sentir amor por Blaze, por qué habría de hacerlo ante tal magnifica criatura. Lo que me avergonzaría sería contar con su desaprobación, que se clavaran en mi esos ojos dorados, echando chispas, y me fulminaran con su rechazo.

Blaze sí que sabe ser consciente de la situación en la que nos encontramos y ser consecuente con ella; es superior en mí en ese aspecto y sabe sobreponerse a este tipo de tonterías y nimiedades. Vive para cumplir con su propósito y por eso la admiro.

Y aún sabiéndolo no puedo parar de observarla, ahí: escudriñando entre la cortina de agua como si la visión le resultara fascinante. Para mí también lo es, pero sólo porque ella ocupa el lugar central de este extraño paisaje. Veo su silueta recortada en la ventana destrozada. Es curioso que bajo esa apariencia de chica grácil se pueda esconder la fuerza de un guerrero. Blaze puede ser muy masculina si se lo propone, pero sin perder, por ello, su feminidad, aunque esta nunca ha sido muy notable en su carácter. Podría decirse que es bastante neutra porque las circunstancias la hicieron así. Rezo para que no se de la vuelta y sus ojos no se encuentren con los míos, o se dará cuenta de que en lugar de dormir estoy empleando mi descanso en contemplarla.

No puedo permitir que estos sentimientos sean prioritarios en mi vida. No puedo ser tan infantil y ponerme sentimental en medio de una guerra. No hay tiempo para el amor en este caos.

Agotado por tan abrumadoras reflexiones, finalmente acabo por dormirme.

* * *

**N.A: Hacía tiempo que tenía bastantes ganas de escribir algo que tratara sobre estos dos; de hecho Silver y Blaze me agradan igualmente tanto como pareja como personajes individuales. Espero que a ti también, amigo lector, te gusten y puedas haberte regocijado con este fic.**

**Pero lo que ha hecho que me decidiera a crear esta historia de un tirón, y no dejarla para más adelante, es la intención de distraer un poco a mi amigo FranySonic que está algo estresadillo… Bueno, lo admito: ambos lo estamos ja, ja, ja... Así que, no te preocupes amigo mío, yo me entretengo escribiendo y tu disfrutas leyendo, ¡y aguanta! Sólo espero que no me odies por dejarte con la intriga de tener que esperar a que ahora acabe el segundo y último capítulo.**

**Y en especial, esto se lo dedico a mi hermana la cual comparte la misma predilección por Silver y Blaze que yo. Disfrútalo, preciosa.**


End file.
